One of those nights
by missRingleader
Summary: Greedler has either a very good, or a rather bad day at work, and Swag is in for a rough night.


Greed grinned down at his new, bound prey. He was going to have so much fun tonight. He growled at the all thoughts that came to mind, his tongue licking over his lips. Nothing was going to stop him from absolutely ruining this young man below him. He glided his hand over the man's- no, the boy's cheek. Swag flinched at Greed's touch. The older man chuckled and pulled Swag by his hair, moving his face in close to Swag's.

"You're such a little slut, Swaggy." Greed couldn't help but grin and hiss in the boy's face before pulling him in for a long, rough kiss. Swag tried to resist as Greed's tongue explored his mouth and pushed down his throat. He choked and gasped for air as their lips parted, Greedler simply laughing at the others struggle.

The restrains on Swag made him sore everywhere, his arms tied up above his head, a collar and leash around his neck, and he was sure that he heard Greedler rummaging through the bedside table for a gag. And he was right. Greed grinned his sickening signature smile as he strapped the ball gag around Swags mouth, and showed him a small metal ring. "Ya see this?" He chuckled darkly. "This is gonna be my favorite toy tonight, other than you, of course." He threatened as he slipped the ring down onto Swags cock and tightened it.

Swag gasped at the tight feeling, biting down on the rubber of the gag. He shook in fear as the man above him moved his gloved hands down the his own chest. He knew that this was going to happen. He knew it was going to be one of these nights from the minute Greedler came home from work. He must of had a rough day… or maybe he had a good day. He could never tell. But he knew Greed was itching to get started.

Greed turned Swag around and pushed him against the wall, the boy's hot cheek pressing against the cold surface. He completely ignored the boy's whimpers and pressed the tip of his member against Swag's entrance. Greed wasn't in the mood to be nice, and didn't even make an attempt to prepare the boy first before roughly pushing his cock in. He moaned while Swag screamed into the gag, clenching his fists.

"Ooo, loud tonight, aren't we?" He teased as Swag whined and shook violently. He placed one of his gloved hands on Swag's hips and the other on his neck, his fingers stroking the soft skin as he slammed his dick into the shaking Swag. Waiting a few moments between each thrust, his bit his teeth down into the flesh on Swag's soft neck, making sure Swag kept on making the muffled screaming noises he loved so much.

Swag tried to stay calm as he locked his jaw in place, biting down on the ball gag with all his might as he tried his hardest to not scream. He knew that was what Greed wanted, and he knew that at some point he would end up giving in to Greedler's sick game. He could feel himself giving in already. As the pain slowly turned into pleasure, his attempts to not scream got weaker. He was already starting to move in time with Greed's thrusts, almost wanting him to go deeper inside. No, not almost. He DID want Greed to go deeper. He moaned with the need to be pleased.

A bit of Swag's saliva started to drip from the side of his mouth as he now loosed his grip on the gag, moaning into it as his cock throbbed. Greedler pulled Swag closer to him, making sure that every time he thrust all of his length was inside his prey. He knew Swag wanted it, too. He always gave up the struggle around now. Greed moved his hand from Swag's hip and instead wrapped it around Swag's now throbbing member. He stroked his hand up and down along Swag's cock a bit, teasing the head with his thumb.

As soon as Swag felt the attention being given to his needy erection he moaned with everything he had, not holding back as he arched his back, needing Greedler's touch so bad it hurt. Greedler happily went to work as he heard the boy cry for pleasure, and he moved his hand quicker than ever, moaning as he slammed his cock into Swag, knowing he would orgasm soon if he kept on being so influenced by Swag's noises.

Swag howled into the gag, the pleasure growing inside of him until he was ready to burst, but the ring around his cock stopped him from releasing any of it. He groaned loudly and bit down once more on the gag, almost as roughly as Greed was biting Swag's shoulder. He almost drew blood for the prey's soft skin as he held him close for support, thrusting into him faster and faster, the most animalistic noises coming from him. He was so close, but he held back his orgasm, knowing it would be better if he waited longer. After a while he noticed Swag struggling once more, but not from pain this time. Greedler grinned and kept making his hand go faster and faster, making sure Swag was being tortured each moment that he couldn't release himself all over the gloved hand of his captor. At the exact moment that Greed pushed his cock deep into Swag, Swag screamed louder than ever, taking Greed by surprise and making him completely lose control.

Greed howled as he came inside Swag, his head dizzy with all the pleasure. He leaned his forehead on Swags shoulder, panting as his heartbeat quickened then died down again. Swag arched his back as he felt Greed cum, wanting to do the exact same as he groaned and raked his fingers down the wall. The panting Greedler knew that as he pulled out of the boy, Swag would think he would be able to release himself soon, but he was wrong. Greed wasn't done with him yet. Not by a long shot.


End file.
